


And so the Mask Falls

by Asholomew



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Masquerade Ball, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asholomew/pseuds/Asholomew
Summary: “Yours will be a happy future.” These were the last words Lucina uttered before disappearing without a trace. For ten years she has hidden from friends and family alike, determined to not cause trouble in this new, peaceful timeline. But a Masquerade ball held by her father has piqued her interest, drawing her out. She will simply watch from afar, she tells herself, just to see what has become of this new timeline. But as they say, those who venture too close to storms are in danger of being swept up by them.
Relationships: Chrom & Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	And so the Mask Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Venetian masks and Masquerade balls, so it stands to reason I'd write a story set during one. This story is based on and set after Lucina's single ending where she disappeared seemingly without a trace.

Lucina stood at the foot of the steps leading up to the castle. Waves of people dressed in colourful and lavish dresses and cloaks made their way up, a rainbow blaze in the glow of the evening torchlight.

Even with the mask, Lucina kept her head low and eyes averted. There was no reason to, she reminded herself. Everyone was wearing masks tonight, no one would notice her. Still, it was a precaution she had to take. Her goal was simple. Get in, see her Father, get out.

Curiosity had slowly gnawed at her over the last ten years. She had managed to stave it off by reminding herself why she left. She did not belong here. She was an anomaly, an imposter. Her very presence could disrupt the future she had fought so hard to secure. But with an opportunity to see him, however briefly, with the anonymity of a masquerade ball, she succumbed to curiosity and loneliness. And so here she stood, at the steps of the home that was not her home. No point in delaying further. She took a deep breath and with slow, trembling steps, she began ascending.

The many nights of rehearsals did nothing to slow her breaths or calm her heart. Ten years she had maintained her distance, and now a ball of all things brought her back. She muttered an apology to a plump couple as she bumped into them, consumed in her thoughts. When she heard that Chrom would be hosting a Masquerade ball, she resolved to attend after much deliberation. Now, a mere set of stairs from the ball, the chatter of the attendants pouring into the night, she questioned that resolve. Was returning now, after having disappeared for ten years a wise decision?

A glance at the packed interior told Lucina that it was not. She made to turn, but the crowd swept around her, pulling her closer to the doors. It would seem on this occasion, the future was written. Lucina pulled her cloak closer, steeling herself for the event to come.

She squinted against the light of the Great Hall, crystal chandeliers illuminating the room. Bright gowns of every colour dominated the room, smothering the marble floor and trailing up a set of bifurcated stairs to the second floor, where the ball continued. Dozens of tables lined with drinks and finger food dotted the perimeter.

Her eyes darted about, unable to focus on one thing for more than a second before flicking to the next wonder. The spectacle of the dresses were matched only by the masks. No two masks were the same. Some were like hers, covering around the eyes, while others were full face masks and others again were only half masks. Feathers and lace and stone and metal decorated the masks. Where some sought to look sleek and elegant, others sought to be loud and eye drawing. It was strangely comforting being one of hundreds in a mask. To stand in a crowd and belong.

“Wine, sir?”

Lucina jumped as a slim servant held a platter of wine goblets to her. “I, uh well, maybe…. Alright.” She tentatively took one of the goblets, the servant’s eyes impatient beneath his plain blue mask. Perhaps the wine would help calm her nerves. Sir… In her daze she had forgotten she was dressed more like a lord than a lady. Wearing a simple but detailed blue tunic, complete with a deep blue cloak, hair pinned short, she looked much like she had when she posed as Marth. When she first encountered Chrom. The wine hovered by her lips as memories formed.

“Welcome my friends!”

Lucina nearly dropped the goblet. Following the crowd, she turned to the source of the voice. Standing at the top of the stairs, adorned in crisp white swathed in a fur lined cape, stood Chrom. Lucina was grateful to the mask for hiding her tears. From where she stood, he loomed over the crowd, a brilliant white monument, resolute and proud.

“Thank you all for coming. It pleases me greatly to see such a crowd, for today marks a special occasion. On this day, ten years ago, we officially forged an alliance with Plegia, ending decades of war and pain. It hasn’t been easy, but we made it in the end, thanks to the bonds we forged along the way. Because of those ties, we managed to bridge the gap between our kingdoms, prevent the return of the Fell Dragon, Grima, and create a peaceful future that Emmeryn would have been proud of."

He paused as the crowd held up glasses, cheering to Emmeryn’s name. It warmed Lucina’s heart that Emmeryn was still loved so dearly. Chrom held his own goblet high as the crowd’s cheering simmered down. “I confess I’m not the best at speeches, so let’s waste no more time. Let the music play and the wine flow, as we honour Emmeryn’s dream and commemorate a decade of peace.”

He finished to an applause that Lucina joined in. It elated her to see him so happy and confident, arms held high and smile wide. She marvelled at the beard he had grown, she never remembered her father having a beard. Her smile faltered when Chrom turned his head, seeming to look right at her. Her blood ran cold. She had to get out. She turned heel and frantically pushed for the door. In her haste she clipped a chair, stumbling into a man carrying two wine goblets.  
  
"Ah, my apologies," she rushed out, drawing into herself.  
  
"Pay it no mind." Came a smooth and startlingly familiar voice. "The fault is all… mine." The voice faltered.  
  
Lucina slowly brought her eyes up to meet the man's, his gold lined azure mask could not hide his surprise. Lucina's breath grew tight as she recognized the silver hair and sly grin.  
  
"Lucina.” Inigo breathed, setting down the two goblets he carried, grin turning into a wide smile. “What a surprise.”  
  
Lucina, glanced back. Chrom had disappeared. Was she mistaken? Perhaps he had simply looked in the same direction, surely he couldn’t have recognised her in such a large crowd.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
Lucina turned back, letting a small smile form. “Yes, yes I’m fine… Hello Inigo.”  
  
Inigo blushed beneath his mask, frantically looking around. “Actually, it’s Laslow.” Lucina tilted her head in confusion. “Long story short, I travelled to this Kingdom in another world called Nohr, became retainer to its crown prince, Xander, and took on the name Laslow.”  
  
“Oh really?” Lucina was taken aback. She couldn’t help study him. He did seem to hold himself with a natural dignity, the sort learned in the company of nobles. It was poised, but not rigid, quite unlike the laid-back persona he used to project. A small lump formed in her throat as the creeping sensation of talking to a stranger took hold. The new name didn't help either. “When did all this happen?”  
  
Inigo, no, Laslow fumbled with the clip of his cape, trying in vain not to let his smile fall. “About a month after you disappeared.”  
  
His tone, more than his words, punched her in the gut. She took a sip of wine in a bid to avoid his stare. The crowd around them seemed to fade, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence. “You’ll have to tell me all about it.”  
  
Laslow let out a small, wet chuckle. “I suppose I will.” He straightened himself, dipping his head slightly and holding out his hand. “Shall we dance?”  
  
Lucina reached to accept, once again noting the tunic she wore. Her hand curled into a fist. “Wouldn’t it look strange, considering my state of dress?”  
  
“Nonsense, no one would bat an eye,” he said, hand still held expectantly.  
  
Lucina let her eyes wander the crowd. There was still no sign of Chrom. Dozens of pairs twirled to the music, faces lit with mirth and accentuated by masks. Looking beyond the masks, her heart soared as she noted a few familiar faces. Cynthia beamed beneath an ostentatious white and gold mask as she danced with her father, Gaius looking noticeably groomed, likely by Sumia. A bit beyond them, Noire and Brady could be seen entwined in each other's arms, faces buried in their necks, black and green melding into one. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her aunt Lissa, older yet still prancing with a childish glee, pulling along a tense looking Lon’Qu. Seeing them all left her with a yearning desire to join them, to be among the dancers. To speak to Lissa.  
  
“Very well,” she said, taking his hand. “Let’s dance.” Laslow’s smile returned full force.  
  
They had scarcely taken two steps when a passing girl tripped. Lucina deftly bent to catch her, carefully pulling her up.  
  
“Oh please do excuse me.” The girl blurted, breath short from shock.  
  
“That’s quite alright, you’re unharmed? No wine spilt, did it?”  
  
The girl fixed her with an indecipherable look. “No milord, none at all. Thank you.”  
  
Lucina became intensely aware she was holding the girl’s hand. Her ears burned as the girl gave her a wry smirk, seemingly amused by her flustered breathing. Whether out of nerves or instinct, she knew not, she bent and planted a small kiss to the girl’s knuckles, earning a quiet giggle before the girl moved on, casting one last look back. Lucina let a long sigh out, chivalry had never been a skill she had, and she didn’t wish to cause a scene. Laslow looked at the departing girl, then back to Lucina with a look of mock affront.  
  
“What?” She blinked.  
  
“My my, I had no idea you were such a flirt.” Laslow’s eyes twinkled with a hidden mischief.  
  
“I was just helping her up.”  
  
“With a kiss and everything? Hardly. You know what, new plan.” He threw his arm around her, pulling her so close he pushed her mask askew. “I hereby challenge you to a charm off."  
  
"You can't be serious." Lucina wriggled out of his grasp.  
  
"Oh I'm quite serious. Nothing too major, let's just see how many lovely ladies we can dance with before the next piece. Just a friendly competition between two, ah _gentlemen_."  
  
Lucina looked to Lissa again, both relieved and disheartened to see she had gone. “Very well, I accept your challenge.” Laslow beamed.

***

“And the girl in the lavender mask with the feather makes six.” Lucina declared triumphantly. Laslow slumped in the chair shaking his head in despair. “How many did you dance with?”  
  
“For your information, it was four.”  
  
“The girl who went off after you gave her the wine doesn’t count.”  
  
“Fine, three.” Laslow sighed. “Unbelievable. First I lose to a scary man. Then a masked man. Then a scary masked man, and now a masked woman _pretending_ to be a man.”  
  
“Sorry, I missed some of that, you’re mumbling Laslow.” Lucina smugly tugged at her cuffs.  
  
“I was just giving my congratulations, not a bad effort for a first time.” Laslow stood. “I knew I shouldn’t have gone easy on you.” He finished with a wink. “Still though, losing by double doesn’t do well for the reputation, I’ll have to try harder.”  
  
Lucina rolled her eyes. “Alright, we'll make it four to six.”  
  
“Beg pardon, I thought we weren’t counting wine stealers?”  
  
“Well, you still have to have that dance with me. So that makes four. Not that big of a loss.”  
  
Laslow’s shoulders eased and a warm smile graced his lips. “That’s not quite following the rules, but thanks.” He glanced away briefly, “Erm, do excuse me for now. Perhaps we could reconvene later? There are some lovely gardens that are out of the way. It’d be more intimate, less noise too.”  
  
“That sounds lovely.” Lucina blurted before she thought her response through.  
  
“Then it’s settled.” Laslow clapped eagerly, “I will see you later. I _will_ see you, won’t I?” his voice faltered.  
  
His anxious tone bound her to the ground like chains. The silent pleas in his eyes eroded her resolve. She knew she shouldn’t. Yet she still nodded. With a nod of his own, Laslow disappeared into the masked crowd.  
  
Her strength left with Laslow, replaced by weariness. Now she’d done it. She couldn't bring herself to refuse him, not when he gave her that forlorn look, not with the guilt and curiosity gnawing at her. But now she was unable to leave until they spoke again, which put her at greater risk of running into Chrom. She made her way to the edge of the ballroom to lean against a column, searching the masses, noticing more of the shepherds. She saw Libra talking with Maribelle, his wife Tharja sulking behind him. She tensed at the sight of a risen mask, her hand reaching for a nonexistent sword until she saw the bone white hair behind it. She chuckled to herself, she should have known Henry would wear something as macabre as a Risen mask to the ball. Then her eyes fell on a pair that brought a pained smile to her face.  
  
Chrom spun by one of the tables, cape swirling around him, holding the hands of a little girl with deep blue hair and a blue butterfly mask. Even at the age of eleven, little Lucina held herself with poise and pride. Lucina was mesmerized by her younger self, so bright and so carefree. She could not tear her eyes from the scene, of a happy little girl dancing with her father as if they were the only ones in the room. She tried to imagine herself in that position. When she was that age, her father was already dead and the fate of her Kingdom laid on her. She drew into herself, wrapping her arms around her, a small shuddering breath escaping.  
  
She barely felt someone approach and lean on the column beside her. "The mirrors of the past dance in the presence of a future no more. T’is a beautiful, if not tragic picture, aye?"  
  
Lucina wiped at the tears falling beneath her mask. "Yes, beautiful." She turned to the man garbed in a brilliant gold tunic laced with details of ebony. The well-trimmed beard beneath the extravagant gold mask did not throw her off. "It's good to see you, Owain."  
  
Owain chuckled. "I know not of this 'Owain' you speak of." He bowed with a flourish. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Odin Dark, former retainer of the Dark Prince Leo, mysterious mage from beyond time and realms, avenger from the shadows, hero of ages and-"  
  
"Oh, you took on a new name too?" Lucina interrupted.  
  
"That I did." Owain, now Odin, replied without breaking his sentence. "T’was necessary for my mission, and I guess it kinda stuck. If nothing else, it makes it less confusing when little me is around."  
  
She hummed and looked back. Her younger self giggled as Chrom twirled her around, the hem of her dress splaying out. “Does it get any easier?”  
  
Odin followed her gaze to the floor, emitting a low hum of understanding. “It does. Though the road to acceptance is not paved evenly, and one must take it slow to avoid tripping.”  
  
Lucina’s brow furrowed beneath her mask. “I don’t know how you do it. Ten years later and I still feel like an intruder.”  
  
He placed an arm around her shoulders. “It is difficult I’ll admit. A name is a powerful thing. To share a name and identity weighs on the heart. You feel the tendrils of doubt clawing at you, dragging you into an abyss darker than the Fell Dragon itself. T’is a battle of will and heart, not so easily won in a single fight.”  
  
She watched as a young boy of blonde hair marched up to her younger self. He smiled at Chrom and offered his hand to the little girl, vibrant vocabulary obscured by the cacophony of the ballroom. Watching young Owain dance with Lucina, Odin by her side, was a surreal experience, as if the two had found old portraits of themselves come to life. Stranger still were their conflicting auras. Owain danced with the fiery bravado of a thespian, while Odin stood beside her with an ambivalent weariness.  
  
“I guess I lost then.” she said somberly.  
  
“Hardly.” Odin whispered. She looked to him to be greeted by a look of understanding. “Sometimes you need space. I know I did. Hell, I ended up travelling to a whole other world just to come to terms with it all. It’s just a step in a much larger journey.”  
  
His words took a few moments to sink in. “Wait, I thought you left on a mission?” She looked up perplexed.  
  
Odin focused her with a vulnerable stare, lips pulled in a thin smile. “So the legends say.”  
  
Lucina felt an overwhelming urge to hug him, instead opting to squeeze his forearm. A woman in a brilliant red dress marched up, drawing Odin's attention.  
  
"Have you seen Laslow anywhere?" She looked around, hands on hips. "He was meant to bring us wine and he hasn't come back."  
  
Lucina gripped her cape as she recognized the woman. Her red hair may have been tied in an elegant braid rather than her twin tails, and her face was obscured by a sharp red and black mask, but Severa was hard to forget.  
  
"Can't say I have." He spread his arms. "Perhaps the siren's call of the dance lured him away."  
  
"He's probably licking his wounds after I beat him in a charm off." Lucina casually interjected. The brief mirth she felt from Odin's laughter disappeared when Severa turned to her. Severa's puzzled expression morphed into realisation before hardening. Lucina wilted beneath the glare, mouth turning dry.  
  
Odin stopped laughing when Severa glared at him. "I'll go look for him." He departed, giving Lucina a pat on the shoulder as he left. Lucina squirmed under Severa's expectant stare, hands still on hips. The shadows of her mask left her expression unreadable.  
  
"It's good to see you." Lucina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Severa still stood, an arched eyebrow rising above the mask.  
  
"It's rude not to ask a lady to dance."  
  
Lucina opened her mouth, all responses died in her throat. Was Severa angry with her? Her posture was rigid and confrontational, her glare made Lucina feel hot. The uncertainty ate at her. She always thought she could see through Severa's facade, yet the resolve she stood with left her questioning.  
  
She quietly sighed, holding her hand out with a bow. "My apologies, would you honour me with the next dance?"  
  
Severa didn't move. Lucina sweated beneath the mask as she looked from Lucina to her hand. After an agonising amount of time, Severa gave a small smirk, taking Lucina's outstretched hand. Lucina relaxed her shoulders, gently leading Severa back into the dancing crowd. They linked hands, Lucina stiffly wrapping an arm around Severa's waist, Severa gripping her shoulder with an unexpected amount of force. They slowly danced in silence, Lucina unsure of who was leading who. Severa's movements were tight and repressed, like a bowstring waiting to be released. She was holding back.  
  
"So," Lucina began, desperate to break the uncomfortable silence, "I take it you've taken on a new name too?"  
  
Severa glared up at her, the light catching in her eyes. They were moist. "Oh, so you do care what we've been doing?"  
  
Lucina winced. "Please don't."  
  
"You could have at least written. Let us know you were actually alive."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
Severa pulled her closer. Lucina could feel Severa's arms shake, her chest shuddering with each breath. Her heart sank further.  
  
"You're sorry? That's all you can say?" She pulled Lucina through the dance, holding her in a fierce grip, nails digging in with an unspoken yearning. "You just disappear for ten years, and all you can say is sorry?"  
  
"Please, I know I shouldn't have left." Lucina pleaded, feeling her eyes water. "But I couldn't… I just needed-" a sob broke through.  
  
Severa’s eyes crinkled, her mouth lost its hard line. She adjusted her grip, holding Lucina rather than clutching her. “H-hey, don’t start crying on me.” She turned her head away.  
  
Lucina’s shuddering breaths barely stemmed the tears. Each encounter was weakening her resolve. If Laslow and Odin were like hammers to her defenses, Severa was a trebuchet. They danced in silence through a slow, quiet interlude. Severa’s gaze remained averted and Lucina could not tell if it was her imagination or if Severa was resting her head against her chest. Lucina moved her arm around further, gently pulling her closer.  
  
“It’s not that I don’t get it.” Severa finally rasped. “If anyone should, it’s me. I just wish you said something. _Anything_. Rather than just leaving.”  
  
Lucina nodded. “I know. And I’m sorry, it was a selfish move on my part. I just couldn’t risk my identity complicating things.”  
  
“Ugh, you and your duty.” Severa squeezed her shoulder, looking up at Lucina with the faintest hint of a smile. “Just… promise you’ll leave a note next time?”  
  
Lucina bowed her head. “I promise.” A flicker of gold drew her attention away. Lissa was seated at one of the far tables, Olivia sitting beside her. Lissa’s mask lay on the table, giving Lucina a clearer look at her face, refined and matured, framed by her golden hair. Lucina stare lingered.  
  
“You should go talk to them.” Severa said.  
  
“I shouldn’t.” Lucina protested. “I only meant to observe, not engage.”  
  
Severa pressed her lips into a hard line. “They deserve to know, Lucina. They care about you more than you think. You might think it’s better to stay away from them, but all you’ll do is hurt them.” She looked off into the crowd, towards a flash of red. “Trust me.”  
  
The music ended and they parted, Lucina giving her a low bow. She looked at Severa as she rose, who gave her a reassuring smile that utterly melted her resolve. “Very well. I will speak to them. Thank you Severa.”  
  
Odin called from a distance. The two looked over to see him holding a guilty looking Laslow by the collar, two wine goblets in hand. Severa fixed him with a vicious smile, the kind that told him he was in trouble, the kind that had him shrinking away as much as he could. She stepped towards them and paused before spinning around and pulling Lucina into a tight embrace, the points of her mask digging into Lucina’s chest. Lucina gasped at the sheer strength behind the trembling arms, and with only a moment’s hesitation returned the hug.  
  
“It’s Selena, by the way.”  
  
“Selena.” Lucina breathed. “That’s a lovely name.”  
  
“It’s alright.” Selena shrugged. As suddenly as she had hugged her, Selena pulled herself out, straightening her posture and assuming a more confident expression. “Don’t think that you’re off the hook just yet,” she said jabbing a finger at Lucina’s sternum. “There’ll be plenty of words later, alright?”  
  
Lucina laughed, “Of course.”  
  
“I mean it. You disappear on me again and no corner of any outrealm will save you from me.”  
  
“Alright, alright.” Lucina held her hands up in defeat, “I promise we’ll talk later.”  
  
“Good.” Selena beamed, turning her attention to Laslow and Odin. “As for you! I told you to get us drinks, not go having dance competitions.”  
  
Lucina couldn’t help but laugh as Selena retreated. Poor Laslow looked helpless as Odin sadistically prevented him from fleeing her. The smile didn’t leave her face. Last she saw them, Owain and Inigo were friendly rivals and Severa barely tolerated either of them. Seeing them now, so close and happy together, flooded her with happiness and gratitude, as well as an odd emptiness. How much more had her friends changed?  
  
She turned around, Lissa was still speaking with Olivia. Beside the woman were two little girls, couldn’t have been any older than three. She found them puzzling. One had golden curls not too dissimilar to Lissa, with a starry eyed look in her eyes, the other had wild, unkempt pink hair barely held in place by a headband. Had Lissa and Olivia had more children? They looked like them enough. Her head swam with the possibilities of this new future.  
  
Lucina contemplated leaving, running while she was alone. Escape while the ties were still severed. But they weren’t. Simply coming here was proof of that. And so she slowly made her way to Lissa. She froze when Lissa glanced over to her, mid sentence talking with Olivia. Lissa did a double take before rising, face falling into an expression of cautious optimism. Lucina forced one foot before the other until she stood in front of Lissa. Her aunt looked her over, grabbing at her hands and tunic, eyes brimming with tears, assuring herself that she wasn’t imagining things. She looked up one last time before they embraced.  
  
"It really is you."  
  
Lucina rested her chin on Lissa’s head, marvelling at how much taller she was.  
  
"Yes Aunt Lissa. I'm here." It could almost be described as absurd how right it felt to say those words. Being wrapped in the tight embrace of her aunt made any notion of running seem ludicrous.  
  
Lissa pulled away and reached up for her mask. "May I?" She asked when Lucina flinched. "Just quickly."  
  
Lucina acquiesced to Lissa, accepting there was no going back after this. A sense of vulnerability overcame her as the ties came loose and the mask came down, revealing the pale brand in her eye. But a part of her deemed it worthwhile to see Lissa smile. Satisfied, Lissa replaced the mask.  
  
"I was hoping you'd come tonight." She said, lightly gripping Lucina's sleeves. "We've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you as well. I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly."  
  
"I'm sure you had your reasons. But you're here now, and that's what matters."  
  
"Yes, and I'm so eager to hear how everything has been going. You'll have to tell me everything." The words flowed from Lucina faster than she could think. The questions mounted within her, the desire to run long forgotten. It was decorum alone that stopped her from assaulting her aunt with questions.  
  
"Absolutely!" Lissa glanced beyond them. "But later. There's someone else who wants to see you."  
  
Lucina became eerily aware of a presence behind her, watching and wanting. Her mind froze. Unsure, she looked down at Lissa for reassurance. She gave her a nod of encouragement, letting go of her sleeves. Straightening herself, Lucina took a deep breath, then turned. Knowing it’d be her father did not stop her heart from skipping.  
  
Chrom smiled down at her, his eyes shining through his deep blue mask. All thoughts had abandoned her, every scenario she had mentally run through were now forgotten. In a single moment she was back to being a girl out of time reuniting with her long dead father.  
  
"It’s good to see you, _Marth_ ," said Chrom.  
  
Lucina snapped back to attention, remembering where she was, bowing her head. "Your Grace."  
  
Chrom chuckled knowingly. "I was about to take a walk through the gardens, would you care to join me?"  
  
Lucina nodded, not trusting herself to speak. They made their way through the crowd; people parting for their Exalt, staring quizzically at Lucina who kept her eyes averted. She took a deep breath of cool air as they broke through the crowd into the quiet inner gardens.  
  
“This ball is lovely, your Grace,” she said, keeping her voice pitched low.  
  
“I’m glad you think so. We’ve been planning it for quite some time.” He waved to a group of masked attendees as they made their way through the keenly kept gardens, past flowers of such vibrant blue they seemed to glow. “We wanted everything to be perfect.”  
  
Even past the trimmed hedges that marked the border to the outer gardens, guests could be seen dotting the area, be they reserved individuals looking for a quiet respite, eager young couples seeking a dark corner to satiate their irrepressible desires, or romantics enjoying the enchanting atmosphere of the gardens. Worry began to creep into Lucina’s mind that they may not even get a secluded spot to themselves. That worry faded when Chrom rounded a corner, stopping before a twisted tree leaning against the outer walls of the palace.  
  
“Alright, you can relax now.”  
  
Smiling in relief, Lucina removed her mask. Able to see clearer, she smirked once she noticed the gashes in the tree trunk and the cleft in the wall barely covered. The same location she snuck in to save Emmeryn. When her mask was first broken. Chrom removed his own mask, face alight with joy and eagerness. Wasting no time, he enveloped her in a crushing hug which she eagerly reciprocated.  
  
“Welcome back Lucina.”  
  
“Father.” She savoured the warmth and strength of his arms a moment before parting. “I missed you.”  
  
Chrom smiled, lightly gripping her shoulders. “I missed you as well. You have no idea how relieved I am that you came, we hoped that spreading the word would help, but we were unsure if you’d hear about it, or if you’d come.”  
  
“Oh?” Lucina quirked an eyebrow. “So this was done with the intention of bringing me out?”  
  
Chrom chuckled nervously, the same look of guilt in his eyes as that of a child who took a sweet without permission. “Well, that might have been one reason. A big reason. But it worked, didn’t it?”  
  
Lucina laughed. “Yes, it certainly did.” A part of her was thrilled that her father would go to such lengths to speak with her again, though it fueled her guilt more, making her wonder how much effort he had wasted on her. “I’ll have to let Mother know her plan worked flawlessly.”  
  
“What makes you think I didn’t plan this?” Chrom feigned a look of hurt. She gave him an unconvinced smirk. “You’re right, it was Robin’s idea. We hoped the mask theme would interest you.”  
  
“I’m grateful that you went to such great lengths, but you really shouldn’t have.” She turned away from him, a pit forming in her stomach. Chrom didn’t respond, a heavy silence fell between them, broken only by the gentle whispers of the wind and the faint notes of the ball’s music. Brief though the moment was, it seemed to drag on for minutes. Lucina fiddled with her mask, silently berating herself for bringing about such a sombre mood.  
  
“I don’t know how to gently bring this up, so I’ll just come out and ask.” He finally said, voice quiet with trepidation. “Why did you disappear?”  
  
There it was. The question that would lead to a conversation she had rehearsed for days yet still prayed never happened. She leant against the tree, head low. “I couldn’t stay.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Lucina looked at him, face crumpled in guilt and frustration. “How could I? A mysterious woman lurking in the palace, neither your wife nor sister nor daughter, one who bears the brand no less.” She gripped the mask so tight she feared she might break it. “That doesn’t even broach the fact that I bear a frightening resemblance to the princess. Which will only become more apparent as she gets older. How could I stay? Knowing the questions it would raise. The trouble it could cause. No, it was far safer to stay away.”  
  
“But even so, why disappear into total obscurity? Why cut yourself off from your family that you fought so hard to get back?”  
  
“I finished my mission,” she said with a tired chuckle. “I didn’t want to interfere with her childhood.”  
  
“It’s not fair to you. After everything you went through, after everything you fought for, you deserve to be happy.” Chrom protested.  
  
She smiled at him. “It was never about me. I didn’t come back in time to relive my childhood. I came back to prevent my future from happening, to save millions of lives. I came back so you could live the life you were meant to. So that _she_ could live the life she was meant to.” She nodded towards the ball. “And I got what I wanted,” she continued, eyes watering but smile unwavering. “Knowing all that, simply _knowing_ that Grima will never rise again is enough for me.”  
  
“But you deserve to have that life too.” Chrom interjected. “Please Lucina. You don’t have to live in the shadows. Many of your friends have made new identities, we can do that for you as well.” Lucina’s heart ached as Chrom’s voice wavered, the desperation pouring out with every word, offering a tempting salvation from the loneliness. “Even if you don’t live here in the palace, we can find somewhere else. You could wear an eyepatch to cover the brand, or hell, I’ll approach Naga herself to see if we can hide it.” His shoulders sagged. “Just come back. Please?”  
  
Lucina blinked away her tears, slumping into the tree trunk. Her mind was torn in two. Try as she had to suppress it, she longed to be with her father again, even if sporadically. Yet the terrifying scenarios kept running through her head. What would the people think if her identity became known? Ignoring the scandal an unknown brand bearer would bring, her knowledge of the future would be equally as damaging. The shepherds were accepting enough, but how long before the common folk twisted it into her being some sort of prophet? And when she couldn’t provide accurate predictions, what then? Or was she overthinking everything? Could she really live a normal life? An ally of the exalt gained during the war? Perhaps there was a chance. Maybe as Lady of the Eastern palace, a close ally who kept in contact. Who bore a striking resemblance to the princess……  
  
“I’m sorry Father, but no.” She wished she didn’t see him deflate with hurt. She wiped her eyes with her cuff before standing. “Nothing I say can even begin to describe how much I want to accept your offer. But I will not put you, mother, or your daughter in any jeopardy. I want her to grow up without my shadow over her. I want her to have the childhood I could not, free from the terrors of my time. I cannot bear the thought of her childhood being taken away by me. She’s your daughter, and she deserves to have that childhood. And if I need to bow out for that to happen, then let it be so.” Her breath shuddered but she kept her stance strong.  
  
Chrom stood like a statue, face blank as stone. “I understand.”  
  
The weight on her heart dispersed. He continued before she could speak. “But there’s something you need to know.” He looked her in the eyes, his own resolute, almost knowing, as if he were privy to some untold truth. She held her breath in anticipation. “You may share her name and looks, but you are not her, and she is not you. She could never be you. You’ve led a vastly different life to her. Endured hardships she would only hear in stories. You may be her from another time, but you are not the same person. You are my daughter, and a thousand timelines could never change that.”  
  
The wind grew cold around her while a deep heat stirred within. Hot tears fell as her knees began to tremble. As Chrom pulled her into a soft embrace, her own dehumanisation began to unravel. Ten years she told herself she didn’t belong, that she was just the future incarnation of the current princess. It was this thought that made staying away easier. For once, she wasn’t the Exalt of a dying land, Marth the swordsman out of time, or Lucina the Future Witness. She was just Lucina, a person of her own. A truth she had long forgotten.  
  
“I don’t want you to go, but if you must leave, then do so of your own volition. You don’t have to live your life according to others anymore. If you can’t stay here, then at least promise me you’ll make a life of your own.”  
  
Lucina clutched at his tunic, her mask dropped and forgotten in the grass. “I… I promise Father.” She tilted her head up to him. “I may not be able to stay, but I can at least try to make a new life. I…” She breathed deeply. “I don’t think I can stay hidden anymore.”  
  
Chrom tightened his arms around her, planting a kiss on the top of her head. “Good. I can accept that at least. On one condition.” She looked at him quizzically. “I want you to at least write to me.”  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning against his chest. “Alright, I can do that.”  
  
With a satisfied laugh he let her go. She felt light, renewed. She didn’t need his permission to live, but knowing he accepted her decision made it easier.  
  
“So where will you go from here?” He asked.  
  
Lucina pursed her lips in thought. A run down shack on the fringe of a forest didn’t seem appealing anymore. “I’m not sure yet. I know Basilio still needs a new champion, perhaps I’ll stay in Ferox for a while. Maybe I’ll seek out Lady Tiki in Valm.” She shrugged. “I guess I have some thinking to do.”  
  
“So it seems.” Chrom laughed, patting her on the shoulder. “If you need, I could have an old fort repurposed.” He let go when she gave him an incredulous look. “Just a thought. But let’s not dwell on it for now. Shall we go back inside. I’m sure everyone would love to see you again too.”  
  
Lucina nodded, but didn’t move with Chrom, one final thought nagging at her. "Before we head inside," she started. "I was wondering, if we could perhaps have a dance? While we're alone."  
  
Lucina could have sworn he looked excited for a moment. "Of course." He held his hand out. "I'd like nothing more."  
  
She eagerly took his hand with a giddy smile, putting her other hand on his shoulder, fingers grazing the embroidered brand. Chrom placed his right hand on her back, and to the faint beat of the music inside they danced. Her cheeks ached from smiling. Just this once she would let the mask fall and be a little girl dancing with her father. For just this moment, nothing else mattered.


End file.
